Weapon skin
Weapon Skins are a feature in Halo 4 that gives players a choice to customize their loadout weapons aesthetically. New weapon skins can be unlocked by the player by leveling up certain Specializations. Exclusive Weapon Skins can also be acquired through DLC, such as the codes shipping with the upcoming [[McFarlane Toys/Halo 4 Series 2|McFarlane Toys Halo 4 Series 2 Action Figures]] that will unlock new exclusive weapon skins. The upcoming Steel Skin Pack will include one new steampunk-inspired skin for each Loadout weapon, and can be purchased individually for 240 Microsoft Points or as a part of the Champions Bundle, which includes 5 bonus weapon skins. The Champions Bundle was released on August 20, 2013 for 800 Microsoft Points, and also includes the Infinity Armor Pack and Bullseye Pack. Weapon Skins Gallery Assault Rifle Ar prime.png|Prime (PRM) Skin - Obtained with the Limited Edition or the Game of the Year Edition. AR Skin Trans.png|Predator (PDT) Skin - Obtained by leveling up in the Pathfinder specialization to PT-5. Riptide.jpg|Riptide Skin (RPT) - Obtained with the Series 2 Master Chief figure. H4 Skin Turbine.png|Turbine (TBN) Skin - Obtained with the Steel Weapon Skin Pack. H4 Skin Trauma.png|Trauma (TRM) Skin - Obtained by purchasing the Champions Bundle. H4 Skin Teeth.png|Teeth (TTH) Skin - Obtained by purchasing the Champions Bundle. Battle Rifle BR Arctic Trans.png|Arctic (ACT) Skin - Obtained with the pre-order of the game from GameStop/EB Games or the Game of the Year Edition. BR_Skin_Trans.png|Dunes (DNE) Skin - Obtained by leveling up in the Stalker specialization to SK-5. H4 Skin Steam.png|Steam (STM) Skin - Obtained with the Steel Weapon Skin Pack. H4 Skin Salvage.png|Salvage (SLV) Skin - Obtained by purchasing the Champions Bundle. BR Blast.png|Blast (BLS) Skin - Currently Unobtainable. DMR DMR Noble Trans.png|Noble Skin (NBL) - Obtained by leveling up in the Wetworks specialization to WK-5. Bones.jpg|Bones Skin (BNS) - Obtained with the Series 2 C.I.O. figure. H4 Skin Monocloe.png|Monocle (MCL) Skin - Obtained with the Steel Weapon Skin Pack. DMR Concrete.png|Concrete (CTE) Skin - Currently Unobtainable. Dmr_STP.png|Striped (STP) Skin – Obtained by owning Spartan Assault and Bullseye pack then logging into Waypoint. Magnum Magnum_Skin_Trans.png|Static (STC) Skin - Obtained by leveling up in the Operator specialization OP-5. H4 Skin Combustion.png|Combustion (CBN) Skin - Obtained with the Steel Weapon Skin Pack. H4 Skin Indigo.png|Indigo (IND) Skin - Obtained by purchasing the Champions Bundle. H4 Skin Flare.png|Flare (FLR) Skin - Obtained by purchasing the Champions Bundle. Storm Rifle H4 Skin Chill.png|Chill (CHL) Skin - Obtained with the Series 2 Elite Ranger figure. H4 Skin Compression.png|Compression (CMP) Skin - Obtained with the Steel Weapon Skin Pack. Covenant Carbine Carbine Skins Trans.png|Reign (RGN) Skin - Obtained by leveling up in the Rogue specialization to RG-5. H4 Skin Engage.png|Engage Skin - Obtained with the Series 2 Storm Jackal figure. H4 Skin Locomotive.png|Locomotive (LMV) Skin - Obtained with the Steel Weapon Skin Pack. Plasma Pistol PP Skin Trans.png|Fracture (FCT) Skin - Obtained by leveling up in the Pioneer specialization to PR-5. H4 Skin Boiler Plate.png|Boilerplate (BPL) Skin - Obtained with the Steel Weapon Skin Pack. Suppressor Suppressor_render_with_weapon_skin.png|Shatter Skin - Obtained by leveling up in the Engineer specialization to EN-5. H4 Skin Refractive.png|Refractive - Obtained with the Series 2 Didact figure. H4 Skin Mechanical.png|Mechanical (MCN) Skin - Obtained with the Steel Weapon Skin Pack. LightRifle LR Skin Trans.png|Imprint (IPT) Skin - Obtained with the Halo 4 Xbox 360 bundle or the Game of the Year Edition. H4-Z250LightRifle-SteelSkin.png|Industrial (IDT) Skin - Obtained with the Steel Weapon Skin Pack. Boltshot Boltshot_Render_with_weapon_skin.png|Piston (PST) Skin - Obtained by leveling up in the Tracker specialization to TK-5. H4 Skin Engine.png|Engine (ENG) Skin - Obtained with the Steel Weapon Skin Pack. Trivia *343 Industries confirmed that players will unlock exclusive weapon skins for one weapon each by obtaining Specializations, or by purchasing select action figures from McFarlane Toys. *''Halo 4'' is the first Halo game to introduce this feature. *From September 24 to November 4, 2012, 343 Industries and GameStop offered the Arctic Battle Rifle skin, with the most votes, to customers who pre-ordered Halo 4 at GameStop. On October 8, 2012, the Arctic Battle Rifle skin was chosen as the winner of the first round, and became one of the three exclusive pre-order bonus items from GameStop. *The name of the DMR skin "Noble" is a reference to Noble Team, who made their first appearance in Halo: Reach, along with the DMR. *When Halo 4 was released, the Storm Rifle was the only weapon not to have a skin, but as of right now, a new skin, "CHILL", is included with the new Elite Ranger figure from the McFarlane Toys Halo 4 Series 2 action figures line. They also announced that a second weapon skin, "STEEL", will be available on Xbox Live Marketplace starting this August. *The Assault Rifle will feature the most weapon skins, with 6 (Prime, Predator, Riptide, Turbine, Trauma, and Teeth). Appearances *''Halo 4'' Sources *http://halocouncil.com/content.php?r=679-New-Halo-4-Weapen-Skins *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1rdfWjD5zU *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GN1b2YqTskE Category:Halo 4